


Every Bridge

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Daniel, two Valas, you do the maths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bridge

One Vala Mal Doran was barely enough for Daniel to handle. Two were gonna drive him all kinds of batshit crazy.

Four pigtails and two blinding smiles greeted him as he entered the briefing room. The universe really had stepped up its attempts to kill him, he hadn't even had his morning coffee yet.

Apparently, this second Vala had shown up in the middle of the night, via the quantum mirror, along with a sparkly pink backpack and a permission note of sorts from her Daniel explaining her need to hide out in an alternate reality for a day or so. Something about intergalactic pirates scanning their Earth in a cloaked ship for her DNA. Well, seems the note was good enough for Landry, so Vala 2 was released into the gracious care of Vala 1.

If Vala fancied herself before, she was practically in love with herself now. They were glued at the hip as Vala gave herself a tour of their fine facility. From his lab, Daniel could hear her laughter in stereo from down the hall. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on his work.

He ran into them later in the gym. Well, not so much ran, as stumbled upon their impromptu wrestling match, which just happened to be observed by a small crowd of young Marines. Daniel felt anger mixed with what could be a small pang of jealousy, but tore his eyes away seconds later, marching down the hall with a somewhat forced scowl and a new understanding of Jack's fondness for twins.

When Daniel found out they were sharing Vala's quarters, he couldn't help but imagine pillow fights, popcorn and giant hair curlers. When he knocked on her door with his lame excuse of her signature required for a mission file, he found a soft smiling and slightly red-eyed Vala answering the door. From the looks of the other one on her bed, she wasn't fairing much better. Daniel got only a glimpse of the small trinket box beside her.

The next day he found his lab inhabited by two raven-haired beauty queens in bunny slippers. If they wrote 'cause: two bored Valas' on his death certificate, he wouldn't be all that surprised. And yet, he found that three heads were better than one as the Valas helped him catalogue artefacts and fine tune translations on random pieces of Goa'uld text. Daniel suspected the latter was their way of showing him up, but he found he didn't really mind.

That evening Daniel realised his life now resembled an episode of Three's Company mashed with The Twilight Zone as he pulled himself up outside the doorway to the quantum mirror's little 'embarkation room' slash empty storage room. He heard the softly spoken voices of the Valas before he peeked over the threshold to see them in a tight embrace. The Valas hugged one another before they stepped back, hands still on shoulders. He watched his Vala tuck a stray hair behind the other Vala's ear, and the other lean in to softly kiss the first.

Daniel stood frozen as he gazed at their joined lips and couldn't help but notice the gentleness of their kiss. All too soon Vala 2 was pulling back and only then did he notice she was looking right at him. She gave him a quick wink, unseen by his own Vala before turning to 'step through the mirror' as it were.

Vala's back was still to the doorway when Daniel came up behind her. He knew how it felt to lose a best friend. But he also knew how it felt to discover one.

"She was pretty amazing, huh?" Vala whispered.

"Yeah, you are."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Speaking My Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618734) by [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23)




End file.
